Samuel Blaisdell
Samuel, or Sam for short, is part of the group of humans Contracted with one of Diancie's allies. He presented himself to the group as Samantha Oates to conceal his real identity. Appearance Samuel has wavy brown hair that reaches his mouth on the front and shoulder blades on the back when left to its own devices, which is almost never since its owner is styling it all the time - what started as just a way to manage the 'chicken roosted on my hair' variant of bedhead ended as enough knowledge, practice and tools to never have to go to an actual hairdresser again. At 5'5'' he can be considered short, and even though he lacks defined muscles he has a flexible body courtesy of the gymnastics club he was a part of in middle school, even though his stamina has decreased due to lack of practice ever since he entered Hillside Heights High. Big chestnut eyes and a slim build add to his feminine appearance, to the point where others usually don't know if he's a boy or a girl without the help of gender-specific clothes. Far from being bothered by it, Samuel sometimes takes advantage of those facts to go out in girl clothes and trick boys into buying stuff for him. Up until now, the only ones able to recognize him no matter what he's wearing have been his brother and Roserade. Samuel has a wide range of clothes and accessories that he uses depending on his mood, even those not targeted for his sex, but in general he tends to favor boots and winter clothes with dark colors. He slightly changes his voice’s pitch depending on which gender he wants to be seen as, and though neither is too far off from his normal voice, they’re different enough to prevent most people from realizing they come from the same person without having heard the ‘middle ground’. Magical Outfit When transformed, Samuel’s eyes change to a deep red. His hair becomes white and fluffy, increasing in volume, and will always adopt the same style: on the back, the higher half is tied in a loose ponytail at the height of his neck with a green ribbon, with the lower half loose; on the front, the right bang is framing his face and the rest is held away from his eyes by two hair clips that look like rose petals, one red and one blue, and fall on the left side of his face, a bit higher than the right bang. A dark green masquerade mask covers the area around his eyes, with curvy golden designs around the eye holes. In this form he wears a dark green sleeveless jacket that closes on the middle, with a v neck that ends below the golden chocker on the base of the neck. It ends at the waist on the front and a bit below on the back, the sides continuing on like tails to reach the legs. Under it is a light green strap dress with a short skirt that completely covers the same-color shorts, the straps covered by the jacket but a bit of the collar showing under the v neck. A light green cloth wraps itself around the shoulders, held in place by a fastener in the shape of a white rose that's on the left side. The dark green sleeves are completely separated from the jacket or dress, and start to widen at the elbows, getting wider and gaining light green patterns that look like vines with thorns the closer they are to the hands and the white silk gloves that cover them. Frills spill out from the inside at the ends of the sleeves, red ones on the right and blue ones on the left. A golden sash comes out from the back at the waist, tied in a huge ribbon with the Friend Ball on its center. Golden boots with heels that add two-and-a-half inches to the height also appear, the top cut in the shape of a diamond and shortening the closer they are to the back like the markings on Roserade’s legs, with crisscrossing white laces that reach all the way to the top and are tied in a ribbon. Their highest point reaches above the knees. He also gains the ability to pull roses from seemingly nowhere. Bio Personality-wise, Samuel is outwardly a friendly and cheerful person who likes to see the silver lining in most situations and is easy to get along with, though he has the tendency to flirt with every gender. An average student except in logical oriented subjects like math, where he's good enough that he can even help his older brother Vic with homework after checking his textbooks for an hour or two. And while he does care about his friends and family and would go to great lengths for them (you know he likes you when he starts messing with and making fun of you), he holds little regard for the feelings of those he doesn't like and thinks nothing of using them for his own gain. Calmer than his brother, Samuel prefers activities like reading and listening to music, or watching shows with his best friends Isaac and Laura. He comes from a middle-class family with two parents who worked full hours even when he was young, though they earned enough to always be able to leave him and Vic with a babysitter until they were old enough to guarantee they wouldn't set anything on fire or get kidnapped. While he only sees them late at night and on some weekends, Samuel loves them and is especially grateful that they didn't make a huge deal out of him being pansexual and also liking girl things. He met Roserade two days after Vic introduced him to Houndoom, when Samuel entered his own room and saw it looked like someone had dumped two bins full of rose petals on every surface while he was absent, and a weird talking bouquet-thing perched on the window informed him he had been 'chosen' for a Contract with a Pokemon. After confirming that no, it wasn't a joke, and yes, though she didn't know Houndoom directly they were supposedly allies and after the same goal, he accepted to be able to support Vic if he got into trouble. Besides, who wouldn't take the opportunity to kick some behinds while looking pretty, and the chance to meet a mythical creature with the power to grant any wish? Gallery Samuel Costume.jpg|Costume (missing left sleeve). Samuel costume sketch.jpg|Costume sketch. Sam costume beta 1.jpg|Early design of Samuel's costume. Sam costume beta 2.jpg|Another early design of Samuel's costume. Trivia * While others called Samuel by nickname sometimes (it’s a pretty common shortened version after all), Victor didn’t start until they were on their early teens. Back then he used to call Samuel a chipmunk when he got annoyed. Victor had been left an assignment about mammals so as a joke he looked into chipmunks and saw the genus was called Tamias. So he basically started calling him Sam so ‘lil tam’ fit better as an insult. * His favored position to sleep in is curled up and laying on his side, half-hugging the pillow under his head. He can’t sleep without something covering him, even when it’s a hot night. If he goes to sleep after feeling exhausted for long, he’ll sometimes mumble in his sleep. He also tends to wake up often in the middle of the night due to sounds, which is the exact reason why he sleeps better with music on. * While he’s the kind that can be a perfectly awake and functional human being mere seconds after opening his eyes, he doesn’t like waking up early unless he has to. A single alarm is enough for him to get moving. If the alarm sounds at the same hour every day for a while, like when he has to go to school, he even wakes up minutes before it. * Samuel’s favorite food is seafood, especially shrimps, and he also favors bitter things like dark chocolate. He’s sensitive to tastes, and a picky eater in that it’s virtually impossible to get him to willingly eat something he dislikes. * As for outfits, he favors winter clothes and boots with dark colors, though he has many others as well. * His favorite color is golden. * He's nearly impossible to embarrass. One of the only ways is to ask him the turtle's name. * He was part of the gymnastic club in middle-school, and was good at the balance beam. * Samuel's original costume was supposed to be heavily based on a mix between a marching band's and a cheerleader's, with a baton as a weapon. It was supposed to have that kind of jacket that closes at the side with golden buttons and ornaments. In the end, the idea was dropped, and the costume went through some other versions before settling on the actual one. Category:Human Category:PC Category:Team Diancie